The major goal of this project is to provide a core that allows array tomography to be used to analyze brain tissue. This is a powerful new approach that allows high resolution imaging in the x, y and z planes, and is particularly well suited to using immunohistochemical approaches to determine the distribution of many different proteins in the same sample. We have the trained personnel and equipment to prepare and image the samples and to analyze the resulting images.